Caught in the Act 2
by Talonshade
Summary: After that fateful night when a raccoon and a turtle shared an intimate moment, they haven't been able to stay out of each other since. One night, however, they slip up in their little game, causing a certain hippo to catch on to their nightly adventures... and he wants to join in...


**Wow, it has been... two years since "Caught in the Act"?**

 **I kind of forgot about this account for awhile, but I've been feeling a bit frisky lately so I figured "Why not write up another lovely piece for all the people who enjoyed the first one?"**

 **So, here goes nothing!?**

 **NOTE:** To keep continuity with the last one-shot, Bentley is not handicapped in this one.

* * *

 **Caught in the Act 2, a Sly Cooper one-shot** **-** _After that fateful night when a raccoon and a turtle shared an intimate moment, they haven't been able to stay out of each other since. One night, however, they slip up in their little game, causing a certain hippo to catch on to their nightly adventures... and he wants to join in._

* * *

Murray stretched, sitting up in his large bed as he scratched his back and smacked his lips together tiredly.

Tonight seemed no different than any other night, except for the fact that he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush from their earlier heist that was keeping him awake? They did manage to snag quite the load from the infamous, top-notch crime-boss, Moneybags McGee.

The hippo huffed as he got out of the bed, stomach growling. "I suppose a little midnight snack wouldn't hurt." Murray decided, patting his large stomach humorously.

He slipped some baggy, gray sweatpants on to hide his exposed nether regions before making his way to the kitchen.

Murray tapped his chin thoughtfully as he scanned the items in the fridge. His eyes lit up as he finally decided on his snack of choice.

"Let's see; bread, meat, cheese, veggies..." He listed as he pulled each item from the fridge.

Murray rubbed his hands together and licked his lips as he admired the table-full of sandwich ingredients. "Bologna! Hahahaha...!" He bellowed, but quickly hushed as he remembered the time. Murray whistled as he went to work to make his delicious snack.

"Sandwich and me going to beat your ass..." He sang quietly as he continued his creation.

The hippo squinted as he carefully stuck a toothpick through an olive, ensuring he didn't stab his own finger (again). He stuck the toothpick through the top of the sandwich and smiled widely, holding the plate up as though he were presenting it.

"Voila!" He kissed his fingers like a professional chef.

Satisfied with his results, he carried the sandwich back to his room.

 _Thud...! Thud...! Thud...!_

Murray paused halfway down the hallway as he heard the distant noise; it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the house. He chuckled as he recognized that kind of noise, figuring that one his friends must have brought a girl over.

"Neither of 'em mentioned one though..." He realized curiously.

The hippo continued the trek to his room and set his sandwich down on his nightstand before quietly setting off once more. When he reached the other hallway in the house, he noticed that Sly's door was wide open. Curiously, he poked his head inside to find...

It was empty.

Murray frowned. Where could his raccoon buddy be?

 _Thud...! Thud...! Thud...!_

The noise was louder this time, indicating to the hippo that it was coming from the other room in the hall; Bentley's room.

Sly wasn't here for him to question, and his curiosity was getting the better of his as the seconds passed. Murray spotted his friend's binocucom on his desk out of the corner of his eyes, and, after a moment's hesitation, grabbed it.

The hippo paused; surely this would be an invasion of privacy?

He shook his head, determined to solve this mystery. He fiddled with the device; it was just like his own, except, well... blue. After a few seconds, it beeped, signifying that the connection was through. The screen blinked to life, displaying whatever there was to be seen on the other side...

Murray's jaw dropped. "What the...?"

He sat down on Sly's bed, ruffling the blue sheets as he merely watched the scene before him.

 _Thud...! Thud...! Thud...!_

Murray closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes as he exhaled, a new look in them as he shut the binocucom off and placed it back on the desk where he'd found it.

He left the room and continued down the hall; and, with a smirk, he turned the knob...

 **. . . . .**

Sly panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he thrust into the reptile below him.

Ever since that fateful night of lust, he and Bentley had organized a system. Every other night, they would have some fun. And every other session, they would switch positions. Tonight, much like the very first, Sly was in-charge as he pounded Bentley for the umpteenth time.

Bentley groaned, clutching his bed sheets with his claws and Sly lightly squeezed the tip of his cock, teasing him.

Sly smirked, ears perked as he listened to the other's moans of pleasure. "That... never gets... old." He managed between pants.

The turtle cracked a half-grin as sweat beaded on his forehead from their steamy adventure. "Y-You know... I'm amazed you-" His words were cut off as Sly's cock hit his spot. "H-Haven't blown y-yet..." He finished.

"Back at you... pal." Sly countered, increasing his pace slightly.

They continued to go at it for another half-minute, determined to outlast the other.

Sly was breathing hard as he felt himself getting close. This bushy tail was flicking around wildly as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the on-coming, strong orgasm.

 _Click._

The raccoon froze, startled by the sound.

Bentley whined. "Why'd you stop?" He asked, lifting his head up in confusion. The turtle's eyes widened as he spotted another pair staring back at him, seemingly gleaming in the darkness.

Sly noticed Bentley's look of horror as the reptile stared at something over his shoulder. He locked his jaw and took a deep breath before turning his head around to look behind him, still buried deep inside Bentley.

There stood a tall, hulking, somewhat-familiar shadow of a figure that loomed over the two.

The raccoon frowned. "Murray?" He called out.

The figure stepped forward, revealing himself to indeed be the third member of the trio.

The two parties simply stared at each other. Sly and Bentley exchange their own glances as they fully realized the situation they were in.

"Murray!" Sly exclaimed, pulling himself out of Bentley and climbing off the bed. "F-Fancy seeing you here, friend. Um... what brings you to this side of the house anyway?" He asked nervously, paws on his hips as he gave the hippo a nervous grin.

Bentley fully sat up, face red-as-a-tomato with embarrassment. "Err... Sly?" He pointed down at something.

"Huh-?" Sly was cut off as Murray charged forward, grabbing Sly roughly and pinning him against the wall before he locked lips with him. "Wha-!?" He was cut off again. This was certainly different than anything he and Bentley had done.

After a few seconds of the intense kiss, Sly began to ease into it as he even ground his hips against the hippo slightly.

Bentley flushed, uncertain as he watched the other two.

Sly's eyes were half-closed, his cock fully hard again as it rubbed up against Murray's rotund stomach.

Eventually, Murray broke the connection, gasping for air. He grinned at Sly as the raccoon slowly slid down the wall, paralyzed by the events. The hippo grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and ferociously tore them away, revealing his rather large, rather hard, hippo cock.

Sly was at perfect eye-level with the beast as he watched a drop of precum slowly dribble out. Murray moved his hips forward, slowly inching his cock closer to the raccoon's face. Instinctively, Sly opened his mouth and accept the hippo's meat.

Murray groaned as he felt Sly's warm mouth around him. He pushed forward some more while Sly slid his tongue all around the fat cock in his mouth.

The hippo let out a snort as he slowly thrust his hips, in and out, in and out.

He increased his pace every few seconds, roughly mouth-fucking Sly as he moaned. He grabbed the side's of the raccoon's head, and Sly attempted to make a noise of protest, but it was blocked out by the hippo's cock ramming his mouth.

Soon, Murray let out a roar as he thrust forward one last time, stuffing his cock as far as it could go into Sly's mouth.

Sly panicked as Murray's cum gushed down his throat, rope after rope threatening to choke him as the hippo held his head in place. Murray bit his bottom lip as pumped his liquids down the raccoon's throat.

Eventually, the onslaught of hippo cum ended, and Murray had finally let go of Sly's head as he yanked his cock out of the mammal's mouth.

Sly sputtered and coughed, falling back against the wall as he regained his breath.

Murray was breathing hard, though he was far from finished as he turned to see Bentley.

The turtle's eyes were squeezed shut as held back his orgasm, one hand clutching the sheets as he pulled the other away from his slick cock that he'd pumping.

Murray grinned as he lurched forward, engulfing Bentley's meat in his mouth as he gently slapped his long, flat tongue all around it. Bentley's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sudden motion, and he bucked his hips as he held back no longer.

"M-Murray!" He cried as released his load into the hippo's mouth. Murray drank it all down greedily, grinding his tongue against the cock as he helped the turtle ride out his everlasting orgasm.

Bentley moaned as he shot a few more spurts, falling back onto the bed in pure bliss.

Murray swung his head back around, seeing Sly still on the ground as he furiously jerked his cock off, begging for the sweet release. The hippo swiftly grabbed him by the arm, interrupting his fun as he gently tossed him onto the bed. Sly whined as he attempted to continue, but Murray quickly climbed up and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Ah, ah, ah." Murray clicked his tongue, teasing the raccoon.

Kneeling between Sly's legs, Murray positioned himself to be able to thrust forward, grinding his own cock against Sly's

Sly moaned at the new feeling, raising his hips up slightly as he closed his eyes.

While the raccoon was distracted, Murray grabbed the lotion on Bentley's nightstand, still grinding their cocks together as he squirted some into the palm of his hand. He dipped two fingers into the smooth cream and then brought them down to Sly's ass.

Sly shivered as he felt the cold sensation of Murray lubing up his tight hole, slipping in some fingers to open Sly up. Murray then pulled his cock away from Sly's and applied the rest of the lotion.

The raccoon's fingers were tapping against the bed as he antsyly awaited penetration, raising his hips higher as Murray shifted himself around.

Murray guided his fat cock to align with Sly's hole before he pushed his way forward.

Sly groaned from the pain as his asshole opened up. Sure, he was used to being fucked by Bentley at least twice a week, but Murray was much, much different than Bentley. His eyes squeezed shut as the pain ebbed away and he signaled for Murray to continue.

The hippo gladly did so, pulling back out and thrusting back in rather roughly. He was breathing heavily, sweat was trailing down his forehead as he pounded the smaller creature beneath him.

Bentley was half-heartedly stroking his cock as he watched the other two go at it, still spent from his previous orgasm.

Murray snorted, both hands planted on the bed firmly as he thrust into Sly.

Sly moaned, squeezing his cock as Murray thrust into him. "Murray..." He groaned. "Harder..."

The hippo obliged, pounding the raccoon with an even greater force.

Sly moaned again as Murray's large cock jabbed at his prostate. "Ah~ F-Faster!" He cried out demandingly.

Murray obliged once again as he drilled into Sly with as much power as he could muster. The hippo felt his balls tighten up, and he gnashed his teeth together as he decided to warn Sly. "I-I hope... you're ready..." He growled.

"Because, here..." He shut his eyes, tensing up. "I..." With one more, rough thrust, Murray buried his cock deep inside Sly. "Cum!"

On cue, the hippo's semen erupted from inside of him as he involuntarily let out a guttural squeal. He roared like before as he felt his cock twitch and pulse as it shot thick rope after thick rope of sticky substance into the raccoon, filling him up.

Murray pounded into Sly's ass a few more times as he rode out the powerful orgasm.

Sly's back was arched as Murray's cum coated his inner walls. His paw worked furiously as he jacked himself to completion. "Murray!" He cried out blissfully as his cock exploded with cum.

"M-Murray!" Sly moaned some more as his hand kept at it at blindingly fast speeds. Spurt after spurt of his cum splashed onto his and Murray's stomachs, but neither of them cared at the moment, so caught up in their pleasure.

"Murr... Mm..." Sly let out a weak sound as his hand slowed, his hips still bucking as he came down from his high.

Murray gave a last few weak thrusts before he pulled out of Sly, cum seeping out of the raccoon's gaping hole. Murray rolled over and plopped down into the bed beside Sly, exhausted from his double orgasm.

"That was... something..." Sly managed to get out.

"Yeah... definitely..." Bentley agreed.

Murray grinned, still breathing heavily as his stomach then growled.

He wiped some sweat from his brow as he rose from the bed shakily, knees weak. "I-I don't mean to bail so quickly... But I-I've got a delicious sandwich waiting for me in my room." He explained before hurrying as quick as he could away.

The other two chuckled as they watched him go.

"Classic Murray."

* * *

 **Done... at last!**

 **Like with the first one, I honestly think this one was pretty well written.**

 **Regardless, I sure hope you enjoyed this one-shot like I did ;)) And don't forget to leave me some feedback!**

 **~ Talonshade**


End file.
